I Don't Need Anyone
by actinbabe23
Summary: Haley Townsens world is about to be turned upside down. What happens to her after landing in a hospital? More Summary inside
1. Authors Note Story Summary

I don't need anyone Authors note:

Ok this is my story so please be nice and enjoy.

Summary: Haley Townsens world is about to be turned upside dowm. What happens to her after landing in a hospital? People that she doesn't know come to take her from everything she knows in her hometown of Vegas and move her to a completely different sate? And on top of all of that she meets the notorious Tree Hill elites? What happens when she finds out she will be living the elite life? How about when she finds out that she will be falling for one of the bad boys of the elite?

So this story combines some of my all time favorite shows such as One Tree Hill, The O.C., General Hospital, and Make It or Break It.

Rated M for stuff that will happen sooner or later. Read it to find out.

Genre: Romance and Drama

The Characters (I am not going to give you the coupling you will just have to read to find out but their will be Naleyness plus some others ;) Trust me it will be worth your wild haha)

Keifer Nelson

Nathan Scott***************

Haley Townsen

Veronica Townsen

Henry Townsen

Lydia James

Jimmy James

Deb Scott

Karen Scott

Lucas Scott

Brooke James

Jake Jagelski

Peyton James

Kaylie Scott

Taylor James

Jason James

Sam Jagelski

Seth Cohen

Ryan Atwood

Summer Bellum

Marissa Bellum

Sandy Cohen

Kristen Cohen

Sasha Bellum

Emily Jageliski

Lauren Cohen

Julian Jagelski

Sonny Jagelski

Alex Cohen

Razor Scott

Haha I know it is a lot of characters but this way there will always be a place you can find a list of them if you get confused.

If you guys also want a family listing to help you out I can do that to just message me but anyways on to the feature presentation.

Please do not forget to read and review because the more people I know are enjoying it the more I write and the more people that hate it then I can change things I am always up for ideas.

Love yall

Victoria ~

* **sorry I left Nathan one of the most improtant characters off of my character list thank you so so so much Lola for pointing that out **

**beats head against wall now and apologizes profusely while watching episodes of OTH over again**


	2. Who are we kidding?

Chapter 1: Who are we kidding?

I felt the pain over take my body as my face hit the wall and then I felt the coolness of the floor. I didn't bother to move and I didn't bother to cry. I didn't do anything besides accept blow after blow. It didn't matter to me if I died tonight. Tonight….tomorrow night…what's the difference? Nothing was going to change. My life would always be the same so why bother to hope. The darkness, a place with no hope, a place I knew all to well was a better place to be then in the real world. It's where I belong. I minus well tell you what's happening since your joining me on my hell hole of a life.

Lets start with the basics first. My name is Haley Townsen I'm 17 years old and have had to go through more things then a 150 year old woman. Granted I'll never know what it's like to be 150 because who are we kidding I probably won't last till tomorrow let alone until I'm 18. Ok, wow that one really hurt. Thanks for that. Anyway back to the basics you're probably wondering who those people are that keep hitting me. Well ladies and gentlemen I will tell you. They my friends are my lovely, loving, and caring parents Veronica and Henry Townsen. Note my sarcasm when I say that. Anyway, now that you know that they are my parents let me tell you why when I said that they are loving, caring, and all around lovely parents I was saying it so sarcastically. See unless beating your daughter to a bloody pulp everyday and getting high everyday all day is in the rule book for being loving and caring parents. See my parents are very successful business people…I mean if being drug dealers with a specialty in heroin means that you're successful then yes they are very very successful. Anyway, you're probably wondering where I am and where in turn you are. Well I don't know about you but I'm in a living hell. Oh and by now probably a coma.

See I have some how probably pissed them off by my very presence in the room so after they have done what "successful business" people do and sell some coke and heroin and what would a successful business be without you having some of what you sell first. They have decided to greet me once I came home from school.

So continuing with the basics I go to West Valley High School in Vegas, Nevada. I'm a junior and a pretty average student. To my parents I am only baggage that they can't seem to get rid of. My life consists of only beatings…LITERALLY. Both my parents and my boyfriend, Keifer Nelson, love hitting me until they either he or my parents are satisfied. Yes, my boyfriend does this every time he comes near me or worse.

Anyway back to the present considering the fact that I don't feel the bones of my ribs cracking anymore that means one of three things. Now listen closely. First it could mean that Keifer has come over to join in this family bonding time. Yes, you heard that right it's what Veronica, Henry, and Keifer like to call family bonding time. Me well I don't like to call it that so much. So you all probably want to know why Keifer is included into the family. Well the deciding factor for my parents was when they woke up to find him beating the living shit out of me. Number two is either that my parents have decided that they are tired so they have decided that they have had enough of this and want their fix in stead. So normally if it is this option they leave to go to their room and snort and shoot up before passing out on their bed. And third our nosy neighbors have called the cops and they, being the cops, have pulled them off of me.

Sadly, it is the latter. You are probably wondering why the cops' pulling my parents off of me is sad. You see as you can probably guess this is not the first time that the cops have come. See it always is the same story. The cops come, pull my parents off of me, and while they take my parents to jail where they spend up to a month tops. While they are doing that either another cop or paramedics are take me to the hospital. Then one of their very loving druggies pay their bail or pull a few strings if it is one of the cops that has family that buy their drugs from my family or if they themselves buy from my parents. It also helps when you have a lawyer, who gets paid what a college gets paid in a year in a month. Yea so that lawyer is defiantly more than all of their drugs and stocks combined gets them acquitted. Then they pay off some doctor and pretend to care and be the responsible parents that they say they are but in turn truly are not. Then we get home and it starts all over again because I'm the reason that they got in trouble and spent a month in jail probably getting beat up by a guy who calls himself Fluffy.

"We're taking her out of town. Her parents are in jail and their are no other relatives around. The closest one is her brother and his wife who live in Paris," some deep male voice said.

Where am I? I think. Then what I feel next makes me want to go back to being in a coma. Remember when in the beginning of this story my parents were beating me to my death? Well I feel all of the physical pain that that has caused me hitting me like a ton of bricks followed by a bus then lastly a freight train running over me. I start to hear the beeping of the machines, feet shifting, and finally I see white lights behind my eyes. I open my eyes and see two men standing there in front of me with a woman that I don't know. It takes me a second to realize where I am and that I'm not dreaming. As soon as I realized I start to moan and cry. God how much I wish I was dreaming then I could dream the pain away. My throat is scratchy and dry. I'm crying so much I start to cough which intensifies the pain in my body. Finally the other occupants in the room turn to look at me.

"Are you ok?" one of the males ask me. Are you stupid? I think. Like really what kind of stupid question or what type of idiot asks that question when as clear as glass they see that I am crying and am in a hospital bed. After I finish thinking this I realize that he has the same voice that the man I heard before has. Instead of wasting my breath and verbalizing my earlier thoughts I instead say or in reality croak during multiple coughing spasms "water". He quickly nods and starts to help me drink. Finally, when I feel my voice coming back I ask the question that has been plaguing my mind since I first heard the voice, "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

**Sorry that it is so short I am already working on chapter 2 and I promise it will be longer but please R&R!**

**Thanx ~Victoria**


End file.
